Varania Il'andare Sunwing
It's best not to mess with her. Character Description Staring into the swirling green vortexes of the slender, beautiful elf would be just as vexing as listening to an orc lecture about the beauty of night elves. It is like watching many bodies move to their own, individual beat; one big, eratic, confusing dance that would have the potential of slowly whittling away one's sanity. Varania is often mistaken for one who forces themself to not eat just because of improving their overall figure and features. Looks can be deceiving. Along with the rest of her race, the blood elf dons much more than adequate proportions, enough to settle a man's desire. Varania stands at considerably higher than that of a human female, and can easily be assumed that she weighs around 110 pounds. Despite her slender frame, the blood elf is, quite frankly, very muscled to a point where she could run for miles on end with unusual speed and break a neck with one hand per se. She's not the strongest of her race, nor is she the weakest - she comfortably sits on the stronger side of the elven race. Even though she is a paladin, Varania doesn't necessarily enjoy the feeling of platemail resting upon her shoulders, and much rathers prefers cloth, light leather or even some pieces of light mail. She doesn't go for the fashionable, "what's in" type of armor. Her skin is colored and toned nicely from a constant exposure to the sun, something that isn't surprising considering the religious beliefs of the blood elves. Even if she could be considered umarrred from war with her smooth, tanned skin, Varania bears a variety of scars that rest upon her body. On her left cheek is a long, vertical scar that draws all the way down to the top of her throat like a river; a great gash stretches from the bottom of her eyebrow to the top of her cheek; numerous nicks, slashes and scars override both arms; a huge, diagonal scar drags from the tip of her left shoulder to the base of her right hip; and upon her thighs and calves are two scars that show bright red against the sunlight. And if that wasn't enough, the blood elf has a nick in the middle of her left ear, but it isn't all that big compared to other scars on her body. Varania usually keeps her dirty blonde hair in a nice, high tail that is tied behind her just right for combat. Nearly every single time she is with in the presence of another race of Horde, she has a shadow of a smirk painted on her face. Of course, like most blood elves, Varania isn't exactly all that accepting of the other races, often condemning them through bouts of Thalassian aloud or under her breath on things such as clothing, hair, eyes, personality, or merely the race in general. There isn't a single time that the blood elf isn't seen without her ruby pendant lain smack in the middle of her collarbones. Character Biography Varania doesn't talk about her history much, more or less, if ever. If she comes into such a situation, she'll simply evade her way out of the predicament and jump to other topics essentially. She will admit that she has a brother named Aellion Sunwing (though she puts it as "had"), but says nothing more. (Rest of her background is still pending.) Out of Character Notes Varania comes across mostly as a crass, "holier than thou" type of elf that looks down upon everyone else with a high nose and eyes like that of a vulture. She's known to make rude comments about other races (your character, not yourself), and would be more than happy to go into depth about them. However, behind those crass eyes is a soft heart concerned for the welfare of other people; a selfless soul who would go great lengths to protect those dearest to her. Penetrating her brick wall will take some time, as the paladin is suspiscious of everyone before allowing them as her friend. Category:Horde Category:Horde Biographies